King One-Eye's Warriors
King One-Eye's Warriors are the warmonger troops of the Mighty King One-Eye. They are a demonic race of one-eyed warmongering barbarians, who with their brute force can conquer many kingdoms and many tribes in their way. They are the secondary antagonists in the animated film ''The Thief and the Cobbler ''and secondary players in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War The Invasion In Agrabah Conquering many parts of the world, King One-Eye takes his to his next target, the famous city of Agrabah. At first the king sends his adviser, Zigzag, to negotiate with the Sultan of Agrabah. When the Sultan, backed up by Jafar, refuses to surrender, King One-Eye begins his invasion in Agrabah by using a powerfull attacking machine, the reason of conquering many kingdoms, so that he can destroy the city. However, they easily fall to Jafar's new powers, as he ablazes the whole machine of the One-Eyes, burning in to the ground. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Rebuilted And New Alliance However the destruction of the war machine did not killed the demon king after all. He manages somehow to rebuilt his brutal army, but knowing that in order to survive and win the war, he should join forces with powerfull players. Hearing about the Snow Queen's success against Shan-Yu, King One-Eye and his remained warriors, declare their loyalties to the frozen queen. The Assault In China and the New Master Little did they know that Shan Yu had survived his attack with the Snow Queen and became ruler in China. Furious for seeing her old enemy still alive, via her magic crystal mirror, she sent King One-Eye and his army to deal with him once and for all. At their arrival in the walls of China, King One-Eye ordered his army to attack the Huns, who ruled China. This plan was not good as Shan Yu's archers began to shoot their rivals with their arrows, driving them away from the walls. However they were unnoticed to see that their leader was killed in combat with the Hun Warrior, and after their leader's defeat, Shan Yu, seeing that the demon army is good enough to stop his enemies, he recruits the One-Eyes to his side, along with the Hun Army, expanding his empire. The Attack On The Fire Nation Because the One-Eyes were never seen again in the second war, until the series finale, the reason of not appearing in any fight of the second part is maybe that Shan Yu had seen the potential of the brutal warriors and thought that they must fight in main events or battles of the war. They were last seen when Shan Yu travelled to the Fire Nation, after he heard about the coronation of the new queen of the world, Princess Azula. When he arrived and saw that Azula had banished her council members and killed her loyal servant, the genie Jafar, he made his move in by bringing on his army in the battlefield, include the One-Eyes. With the Fire Nation and all of her members surrounded by Shan Yu's forces, Princess Azula retreats, leaving Shan Yu to be the new king of the world. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Warriors Of The Emperor It is unknown, whether or not, the One-Eyes are presented or not in China, in the events of the third war, where Shan Yu make his speech clear to the other world leaders, establishing his dominion over the world. It is also unknown if they have pass their allegiance to the later King of the World, Mozenrath. Non Disney Villains Tournament Reporting Their King After Zigzag's failure to combine the forces of King One-Eye with the forces of Rameses in Egypt, the One-Eye warriors take the adviser to the fortress of King One-Eye to foretell the events. After hearing the news, the demon king promised to his army vengeance for humiliation against the Pharaoh of Egypt. New Allies Knowing that he must recruit many allies to win the battle against Rameses. He ordered his army to seek more strong players to his alliance. The One-Eyes found the lost shaman, Tzekel Khan, scattering in a river, who just like King One-Eye, needs revenge against the Egyptian forces who humiliated the sorcerer's powers. Later they recruit the Goblin Alliance into their empire, ready to make their incoming attack in Egypt. Little did they know that Tzekel Khan had already bored their alliance. An Unexpected Defeat Unfortunately, before making their final stand in Egypt they were ambused by the arrival of the goddess of chaos, Eris, and the brutal knight, Ruber. At all the cost for protecting their forces, King One-Eye, Zigzag, Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga were killed in the battle against Ruber and Eris, leaving the One-Eyes without protection and leader. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards due to that they didn't make an appearance in the next fights. Heroes Vs Villains War Joining Maleficent Ommadon and Zigzag travel to the camp of the Mighty One-Eye and request to the King the offer of joining Maleficent's faction. The One-Eye agrees to their offer. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Demons Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs Azula Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Vs Ruber Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The One-Eyes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants